Missing
by SRRH
Summary: High School student Yugi Moto is reported missing. What does international Duel Monsters Star Yami Atemu have to do with his disappearance? Will they find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Brrring Brrring.

"Domino city police, how can I help you."

"I'd like to file a missing persons report."

"How long has this person been missing."

"Well, as far as I can gather no one has seen him for about 24 hours. Most recently he missed a meeting with me in the Library. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but he wasn't at school today and when I called his house he hadn't been there either."

"Well, is there a chance he's at a friends house?"

"I called them, and they hadn't seen him. I'm just really worried about him."

"Is there any reason that you would be worried about him in particular?"

"Yeah, someone threatened him the other day, then next thing I know he's disappeared." The voice on the phone began to crack.

"Honey, now try to stay calm. You did the right thing by calling the police. What's your name?"

"R-r-r-ryou. Ryou Bakura." Ryou stuttered into the phone.

"And what is your friends name?"

"Yugi. Yugi Moto." Ryou replied.

"And where does your friend live?"

"He lives above the Kame Game Shop with his Grandpa." Ryou responded. _Oh god somethings happened to him, I just know it._

"And what about his parents? Do you know where his mom and Dad work?" the officer said as kindly as possible.

"They don't. I mean, his parents died a long time ago, I think Yugi was 3 at the time." Ryou said rather quietly. He knew that Yugi had always hated telling people about his parents, because he didn't want others to pity him.

"And how old is your friend now?"

"17." Ryou answered. He could hear the sound of the officer typing the information into the computer.

"Does your friend have a cell phone?"

"Yes, I've tried to call him about ten times. His Grandpa and Jou have tried to call him also, but he hasn't answered." Ryou answered.

"Could you give me his cell number?"

"Yeah its 892-5720." Ryou answered.

"Alright, now try to stay calm Mr. Bakura. We're going to find your friend."

"Thank you." Ryou replied.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night." The officer said before they hung up the phone.

Ryou shakily hung up the phone as well. Before he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Yugi where ever you are please be alright._

Solomon Moto sat in the living room of his home, directly above the Game Shop that he ran for a living. Though, unlike a typical evening he was not reading a book on Ancient Egypt or watching the Duel Monsters world championships on television. He was instead sitting anxiously by the phone, waiting for his Grandson, Yugi to call and explain where it was he had disappeared off to. Yugi was Solomon's only remaining relative and he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him. He shook his head, in an attempt to knock those morbid thoughts from him mind. He couldn't be thinking like that, Yugi was fine. He knew it. But if that was true then why couldn't he shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong?

He was drawn from his vigil by a knock on the door. _Now who could that be? _His hopes rose for a moment. _Could it be Yugi? _Before they again crashed just as quickly as they had risen. _No, it isn't Yugi. Yugi wouldn't knock, because he has a key to the house. I saw him grab it before he left._ His eyes began to tear up as he remembered the last time he had seen his Grandson.

-Flashback-

"Hey Grandpa, I'm going to meet Jou and Honda at the arcade. Then I'm going to spend the night at Jou's house." Yugi had said with a smile on his face as he had bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Solomon had been making dinner.

Solomon turned and looked at his Grandson before he asked, "Have you got all your homework done yet? You know the rules you can't go hang out with your friends if you don't have your homework done first." Solomon said somewhat sternly.

Yugi just looked at his Grandpa before saying. "Well, actually I do have a history assignment that I need to finish, but I was going to work on it with Jou, since he's kind of been struggling with it." Yugi said.

Solomon had merely raised his eyebrow, in a way of saying 'what kind of a fool do you take me for.'

Yugi then quickly added, "I've already almost finished mine, I've only got about two paragraphs left to write. I promise that I'll get it done, and besides it's a paper on the ancient Egyptians, between you, Professor Hawkins and Yami's family I know pretty much all there is to know about ancient Egypt." Yugi finished with a simile.

Solomon looked at his Grandson's smiling face, before he sighed. "Alright Yugi, you can go. Just make sure you get your homework done first before you guys start watching the Duel Monster's tournament."

"Alright Grandpa you're the best." Yugi said, as he gave his Grandpa a huge hug.

Solomon merely laughed before he and Yugi sat down to eat. They had curry and rice for dinner, one of Yugi personal favorites. After the two had finished eating dinner, and done the dishes Yugi went upstairs and packed the bag of stuff he would need while I spent the night over at Jou's.

Yugi came downstairs, his bag hanging on one of his shoulders. Solomon looked up from the television he had just turned on, the next round of the Duel Monsters tournament was scheduled to air in about 30 minutes. Currently there was an add for Industrial Illusions, which Solomon muted as he turned to his Grandson.

"You got everything you need?" Solomon asked, this was their regular routine. Whenever Yugi was going to spend the night somewhere, Solomon and him would go over the checklist of items to make sure he had everything.

"Yup, I triple checked to make sure I had everything." Yugi said with yet another one of his smiles that could light up a room.

"Cell Phone? Keys?" Solomon asked, more out of habit than anything else.

"My Cell Phone is in my pocket, and don't worry I charged it when I got home from school today. And my keys are in my pocket also." Yugi said, and just to make sure he held up the two items as proof.

Solomon nodded before he turned back to the television. "Alright Yugi, have fun and call me if you need anything." Solomon said.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I will." Yugi said as he headed out the door.

-End Flashback-

Solomon got up and went to answer the door. When he did he saw two police officers standing there.

"Good evening Officers, how can I help you." Solomon said as calmly as possible. There is always something unnerving about the police showing up at your front door. _Maybe something's wrong. Oh Yugi, please be alright._

"Good evening. Are you Solomon Moto?" One of the officers asked.

"I am." Solomon replied.

"We're here about your Grandson, Yugi. Can we come inside for a few minutes."

Solomon merely nodded because he couldn't trust his voice. _Here about Yugi, oh god something is wrong. Is he hurt, or worst is he…_ Solomon could bring himself to finish that thought; it was just too horrible a possibility to think of.

He led the two officers into the living room, where he once again sat on the couch.

"Someone called and reported your grandson missing today, so we need to ask you some questions."

Again Solomon nodded.

"When was the last time you saw your grandson?"

"Yesterday evening, he went over to a friends house to spend the night." Solomon answered as calmly as he could.

"And you haven't heard from him at all since then?"

Solomon shook his head.

"Can you give me a list of his friends so we can get in touch with them, maybe they know where your grandson is."

"Yeah, his friends are Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Anzu Mazaki, and Ryou Bakura" Solomon listed off. _Maybe I should mention Yami Atemu, no Yugi would kill me if I had to police bother him in the middle of a duel Monsters tournament. Besides, he's been in the tournament for the last week, he wouldn't know anything about Yugi's disappearance. _

"Thank you, oh and one last thing. We need a recent picture of your grandson. Do you have one."

"Yes, Yugi brought home his school pictures the other day. There in the kitchen on the counter." Solomon said, and he went and picked up one of the wallets and brought it back out and handed it to the officer.

"Thank you Mr. Moto. And don't worry, we'll find your grandson." The officer said as he stood to leave, his partner following him silently.

"Please let me know if you find out anything." Solomon said, a slight pleading note in his voice.

"We will. Good night Mr. Moto." The officer said, before he let himself out.

Solomon stood looking at the door in silence for a moment, before he once again resumed his vigil by the phone. One thought was prominent in his mind.

_Yugi where ever you are please just be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Jou was sitting in the living room of his one room apartment; he had managed to save up enough money from his part time job to get his own place about six months ago, watching some highlights from last nights quarter finals. Right now it was showing highlights from Yami's brilliant victory that brought him one step closer to his third world championship title. Jou couldn't help but smile at the thought, or at the idea of the huge victory party Yugi would throw as soon as he received word that Yami had won.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a knock on his door. _Now who could that be?_ He wondered as he went to answer the door, it was a bit on the late side for any of his friends to drop by unannounced, but the more he thought about it he realized that would be something that Honda or Otogi would do without much thought.

Jou opened the door and did not come face to face with one of his friends as he had expected, but instead two police officers.

"Good evening officers, how can I help you?" Jou said as calmly and politely as he could. He had ran into some trouble with the law back when he was in Middle School, and despite having left Hirutani's gang some time ago, that didn't mean seeing police officers show up on his doorstep didn't unnerve him somewhat.

"Yes, are you Jounouchi Katsuya?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes, I am officer, how could I be of some assistance to you?" Jou said with a nervous smile.

"Could we come in? We have some questions to ask you regarding a friend of yours." The officer said in a rather businesslike manner.

"Of course, come in, come in." Jou said as he stood aside to let the officers in. After the three had sat down the officer turned to Jou and asked,

"When is the last time you saw Yugi Moto?"

Jou blinked, of all the things the officer wanted to ask him about, that been the last thing he had expected.

"Yesterday afternoon, when he went home from school, I think it was around 3:30. Why?" Jou asked. _Yugi isn't in trouble now is he? _

"Your friend was reported missing, and according to his grandfather, he was supposed to be spending the night at your house yesterday. So, we're trying to figure out what might have happened to him." The officer said rather calmly, too calmly in Jou's opinion.

"He's What?!" Jou asked as he stood up.

"Missing." The officer repeated, not at all bothered by Jou's outburst.

"Wait a minute, he told Gramps he was coming here?" Jou said, having just registered what the officer had told him.

"Yes, and you weren't worried when he didn't show up?" the officer said as he eyed Jou suspiciously.

"Why would I have been worried when, as far as I knew he wasn't coming over? I had work last night, you can check with my boss." Jou stated rather defensively.

"So, he wasn't going to be spending the night over here?" the second officer piped up, apparently in order to clarify Jou's statement.

"No, he wasn't, but lying to his Grandpa is so unlike him. Something must have happened to him." Jou said.

"Something, like what?" the officer questioned.

"I don't know, however, if Yugi was in trouble he'd call Yami." Jou said. _I know Yami's busy, but if Yugi's in trouble he'd want to know, who knows maybe he might know something about this whole mess._

"Yami? Who's Yami?" the officer said rather confused.

"Yami Atemu is Yugi's best friend. The two of them have known eachother since elementary school. Yami is always helping get Yugi out of jams, if Yugi were in trouble I'd say he told Yami about it." Jou explained. The officer quickly wrote down what Jou told him.

"Funny, the Grandfather didn't mention Yami when we asked for a list of Yugi's friends." The officer said as he looked at Jou in a way the said, 'please explain.'

"Gramps knows that Yugi would flip if he sent the police to bother Yami in the middle of a tournament." Jou said, "But if it'll help get Yugi found, then it's worth it."

"Tournament?" the officer said looking rather puzzled.

Jou pointed to the television, "Duel Monsters tournament being held at the Kaiba Dome. Yami's defending his title as the world champion. He's been there since Monday." Jou explained.

"Alright, thank you for your help." The officers said as they got up and left.

Yami had just finished beating Mai Valentine securing his spot in the championship match. He had an hour of free time before he would be facing off against his archrival, a billionaire named Seto Kaiba.

He sank down onto the bed in his assigned room, happy to be away from all the noise. He was just getting ready to close his eyes when there was a knock on the door.

Annoyed Yami got up to answer the door, figuring it to be another annoying fan who wanted an autograph. However, he frowned when he saw two Domino City police officers through the peep hole. He opened the door and asked,

"How can I help you officers?"

"Yami Atemu, we need to ask you some questions about your friend Yugi Moto?"

"Yugi? What's wrong? Is he hurt, did something happen to him?" Yami said very quickly.

"We don't know, but he was reported missing, and according to a friend of his you would be someone he would go to if he were in trouble."

"Yes, Yugi would come to me if he needed help, but I haven't spoke to him since Monday, when he called to wish me good luck." Yami said as he thought back to his 45 minute cell phone conversation with Yugi.

-Flashback-

"Hey Yami, I was just calling to wish you good luck in the tournament, though you hardly need it, you'll win without a doubt." Yugi said.

Yami laughed before saying, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll do my best but I can't guarantee anything."

"You'll do just fine Yami." Yugi repeated.

Yami frowned, "Yugi what's wrong? You sound upset about something, did something happen?"

Yugi didn't say anything immediately, but Yami could hear the sound of Yugi going up the stairs and closing the door. Apparently, something had happened.

"Well, it was nothing major, just Ushio and his gang of thugs were bothering me again today…"

"What happened Yugi?" Yami asked yet again.

"Oh, the usual, they roughed me up a little bit, demanded a ton of money that I don't have and said that it would be worse if I didn't get it to them." Yugi explained.

"Something else happened and you know it, Yugi now spit it out already, or do I have to come back there and…" Yami started.

"Alright, alright I'll tell, this time they pulled a knife and said that I would be getting a lot better acquainted with it if I didn't give them the money. Yami, please don't worry about this, its my problem not yours. You just need to focus on this tournament, let me worry about Ushio." Yugi stated.

"How much money does he want Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yami I told you not to…" Yugi started.

"How much Yugi? Either tell me how much money Ushio wants , and I transfer it to your account, or I pack up and come back and see for myself that everything is okay. Yugi, this is serious and you know it. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse killed because of something that could have easily been avoided." Yami explained.

"Fine Yami, you can transfer the money, I'll pay you back." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about paying me back, its not a big deal. Now, how much?" Yami said.

"2000000 yen." Yugi said.

"Alright 2000000 yen. I'll get that transferred to your account now. Now, Yugi I want you to promise me something." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"That you won't deal with this alone, and if things seem like there getting out of hand you WILL contact me." Yami said rather firmly.

"Let me guess, if I don't promise this or you find out that I broke my promise your coming back, right?" Yugi said.

"That's correct, I'll drop out of this tournament before I take the chance of you getting hurt." Yami said.

"Alright, I promise that I Yugi Moto, will not deal with Ushio by myself and if the situation gets out of hand I will contact you. Happy?" Yugi said.

"As long as you stick to it, yes I am." Yami replied.

"Anything else you want to talk about before you go kick some butt?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, let me think…how badly did Ushio rough you up?" Yami asked.

"Not too bad." Yugi said.

"Define 'too bad'." Yami replied.

"Split lip, bloody nose, a nasty looking bruise on my stomach, all in all not too bad." Yugi explained.

"Alright, just be careful okay? I've got to go, the opening ceremony starts soon and I've got to stop by the bank first." Yami said.

"Alright, good-bye and good-luck." Yugi said.

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye." Yami said, then they both hung up.

-End Flashback-

"So, you don't have any reason to believe that someone might try to hurt him?" the officer asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Yami asked.

"Well, the person who reported him missing said someone had threatened Yugi. And according to…"

"Who reported him missing?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Ryou Bakura did, why does that mean something?" the officer asked.

"No, no it doesn't mean anything, I was just wondering, you were saying. Yami said. _Though that is strange, of all Yugi's friends he spends the least amount of time with Ryou, and he never goes over to Ryou's house without me or Jou, something isn't right there._

"Yes, according to his friend Jou, Yugi would tell you if he was in trouble, so maybe you would know of who might want to hurt him."

Yami was quiet for a few minutes, while I tried to remember the names of every person who had ever threatened Yugi.

"The only people who I know of who have ever threatened Yugi are Ushio, Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Keith Howard, and Raphael Smith. Though, as far as I know Ushio was the most recent, but in my opinion any one of them would hurt Yugi without a second thought." Yami explained.

The officer took down the names and said that they would be in touch if they had any more questions, and then left.

Yami looked at his watch and sighed, according to his watch he had to face off against Kaiba in 15 minutes. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. He scrolled through his list of contacts before he found Kaiba's number. He hit send.

"Kaiba." Kaiba said rather sharply into the phone.

"Kaiba, I need you to postpone the final match, either that or tell your sold out crowd that I forfeit." Yami said rather quickly.

"You are not, I repeat NOT going to forfeit Yami. Give me one good reason why you need the finals postponed, before I send Rolland and Kemo down and have you escorted to the arena." Kaiba snapped.

"Yugi's missing. The cops just left. I have a feeling he might be in trouble, I need to go and check some stuff out." Yami explained.

"Missing? Do you have any reason to believe he might be hurt or in danger?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't." Yami snapped, this was taking too long.

"Alright, go and look for him. I'll postpone the finals. Call me when you find something out." Kaiba said.

"Okay I will Bye." Yami said.

"One more thing Yami, be careful alright?"

"I will Kaiba. I will." Yami said and he hung up his phone.

He was about to put his phone away when he noticed that someone had sent him a text message.

He opened up the message and it read:

_Things took a bad turn. In over my head. Need help. Call when you get this. Yugi._

Yami immediately started to dial Yugi's number. On the third ring, someone answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Yami, is that you?" Yugi asked barely above a whisper.

"Yugi, thank god. Where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Yami said.

"Yami calm down, I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Alright, where are you? I'm coming to pick you up." Yami said.

"But, Yami the finals…You have to…" Yugi began.

"Yugi, will you calm down. I have already spoken to Kaiba and the finals have been postponed. And they won't start until I've found you and know for certain that you're alright." Yami said very firmly.

"So, in other words you're not dueling until you know where I am." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yes, so where are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm in the basement of the abandoned house on North Street. I kind of had to go someplace to hide for awhile." Yugi said.

"Alright, you can explain everything when I pick you up." Yami said as he grabbed his keys.

"How will I know its you? I don't want to come out until you're here." Yugi said.

"I will beep three times, one long and two short." Yami said as he closed his door and headed towards his car.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Yugi said.

"Okay bye Yugi." Yami said as he hung up his phone.

Yami pulled out of the underground parking garage at the Kaiba dome, which was reserved for special guests only, and out onto the main road. While he was driving towards North Street, he wondered what exactly had happened that had forced Yugi to rum away. He knew that it had to be really really bad for Yugi to be forced to resort to this, not to mention the fact that he seemed to be terrified of someone other than Yami finding him.

Yami turned onto North Street and parked in front of the abandoned house Yugi said he was hiding out in. He beeped his horn three times, one long and two short. Then he waited.

After a few minutes Yami spotted Yugi. Yugi ran straight for Yami's car. He tossed his bag into the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat. Yami started the engine and began to drive.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to stop this car until you do." Yami asked.

"I'll tell you. Now, I got the money you sent me and I brought it with me so I could pay Ushio off without any problems but…"

-Flashback-

Yugi was walking down the hallway in Domino High. He was on his way to history when he was two people that he would much rather avoid, Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Yugi knew that it would be best to just get out of there as quickly as possible, however, something they said stopped him in his tracks.

"So I heard from Ushio that little runt Yugi is a gold mine, threaten him and give him the old ultimatum of pain or cash and he'll pay anything you ask." Bakura said with a dreamlike look in his eye.

"Yeah, I heard that but you know that ain't Moto's money he's been giving Ushio." Marik said.

"True, its that annoying Yami Atemu's money…hey that give me an idea." Bakura said with a sneer.

"Oh, do tell." Marik said with an insane grin on his face.

"This plan is to make both of them squirm. We kidnap Moto, grab him out of his room tonight and hold him hostage, send Yami a ransom and demand that he pay big." Bakura said.

"Aww, but that's no fun." Marik whined.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned the best part. Once Yami shows up, and trust me he will considering Moto'll be dead if he doesn't, right after he gives you the cash, I nail him from behind, knocking him out cold. Then we can torture the both of them, having them begging for mercy, and being the merciful individual's that we are, we'll oblige and kill them both." Bakura finished.

"Ooo, I like that idea. That sounds like a ton of fun." Marik said.

"And the best part is that Mr. Hotshot Yami Atemu can't do a thing to stop us because he's at a tournament, so by the time he knows anything about this it'll be too late." Bakura said.

"Yup, like taking candy from a baby." Marik said with a huge smile on his face.

It was at that point that Yugi couldn't handle anymore and he bolted to his next class.

-End Flashback-

"And, well I guess I didn't want to take the chance that they would actually go through with it, so I went into hiding until I was able to get a hold of you." Yugi said.

Yami was silent for a few minutes, Yugi knew it was because Yami was beyond furious and that if he did open his mouth he would be cursing Bakura and Marik in about ten different languages.

Once they had made it back to the Kaiba dome and Yami parked his car he said, "Well, I'm glad that you got out of there. Marik and Bakura are more than capable of carrying out their threat." Yami said as he got out of the car. Yugi got out after him.

"So, Yami what are we going to do now, I mean I can't very well go home now can I?" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, once I kick Kaiba's butt, I'll ask him about what we should do, seeing as how he knows a lot more about security than I could ever hope to learn." Yami said.

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with school stating back up, as well as I wrote about 150 pages of another story that just popped into my head and had to work all summer. I hope this update works, and I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
